Dangerous Love
by Magnolia84
Summary: A new Love is developing, but troube is not far away. Matt Smith/Alex Kingston rated M for later chapters


This is my first attempt to write Mattex and it took me a while to being confident enough to pubish it.

Thanks to my beta Tisziny finally got it done and hopefully more chapters are to come.

* * *

_Valentine's day_. It shouldn't bother her much, but she had always been a romantic and it had a bit of an effect on her. For her Valentine's day had begun quite perfectly, just as it had in previous years, with a special courier on her doorstep early in the morning with a package from America. She knew exactly who it was from. The package itself was covered in little pink and red hearts and glittery stickers; Salome.

In the package sat a big red heart made of paper mâché with a photo of her daughter on it, Alex hugged the paper close to her, closed her eyes and imagined Salome was there with her. It was such a shame she had to be in England again on Valentine's day, away from what, at the moment, was her only love; her daughter. A tear escaped from her eye and ran down her cheek. After work she would get on Skype and thank Salome for her beautiful present but now she had to hurry to get to a photo shoot and later to a read through of the next episode of Doctor Who.

As she sat on the tube to Central London, Alex began to daydream. She didn't even realise she was starring at a couple kissing -quite intensely too- only a few seats away from her when a sudden _click!_ brought her back to reality. She turned around to see a man who had just taken a photograph of her. Alex felt a bit taken aback and the stranger blushed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kingston, I didn't mean to take advantage of the situation, but you looked so enchanting... I couldn't resist." Alex looked down and then up again into the man's eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, I just hope you won't publish my dreary face anywhere." Well, she couldn't tell him what to do with that photo and it didn't matter anyway, she was no stranger to unflattering photos hitting the press.

"I won't, no problem. But could I ask... if I could get an autograph?" requested the stranger shyly.

"Of course," answered Alex with a smile, the man moved to her and handed her a piece of paper and a book to write on. She quickly singed the paper and looked up to see she had come to her destination. "I'm sorry, this is my stop." Alex handed the man the signed paper and quickly left the tube. He gave her a curious smile and watched her walk out to the station.

Alex was the last one to arrive to the photo shoot. Matt and Arthur were already hanging around and waiting for the makeup artist who was busy with Karen. Seeing her arrive, Matt jumped off his seat and gave Alex a warm smile. She raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"Well, hello Sweetie" she teased. Matt grinned and walked over to give her a brief hug. She hugged him back politely, then did the same to Arthur, exchanging hello's before she had to go to dress in her costume for the photo shoot.

She had seen the costume she had to wear a few days ago when the costumes designers had had her try it on so they could alter it for the perfect fit. When she put it on now they had it perfectly, the long dress wrapped around her body, not too tight but enough that it hugged her figure very well. It was made in a light black and purple fabric that wrapped around her body accentuated by a vaguely transparent black chiffon streak between the two colours, starting on her back and following around to her belly button and lower over her hip until it narrowed towards her knee and opened in a slit. The single shoulder sleeve dipped down to a low, décolleté neckline and showed generous amounts of cleavage.

"Wow, that's pretty daring for Doctor Who, isn't it?" a voice asked as Alex looked herself over in the mirror. She turned to see Matt dressed in a smart black suit, the Doctor's usual a red bowtie around his neck. The photo shoot was promotion of the new series and of course had very little to do with the actual plotlines. She wasn't quite sure who decided on this, but this particular shoot involved the Doctor and River attending a ball.

Matt fell speechless as he saw Alex in River's dress; she was breathtaking. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice just how much he was staring at her, giving Matt a chance to turn around and try to focus on getting into character before she did. Alex walked over to him as Robert the photographer got ready with his camera.

"That looks really… good." was all Matt could say. He wanted to say something more, much more but he couldn't get the words out.

"You are not blushing, are you?" Alex laughed, "It's rather risky, for a family programme, don't you think?"

Matt was saved from answering by the photographer calling them over, "Okay you two, let's get to the action!"

They started with some shy flirtatious poses, some serious faces and got closer and closer to each other. They had a laugh getting really into character as they took some dancing poses, the photographer encouraging them to stand closer. During one pose Matt was asked to stand behind Alex and he subconsciously put his hand on her hip. Alex felt a small shiver go through her whole body, the skin under Matt's hand suddenly alight, almost as though he was touching her bare skin through the soft fabric of the dress. Alex turned her head around to look at Matt, her mouth half open, her eyes searching his face. She wasn't sure what that was she had just felt, it was like time was going in slow motion.

Matt could feel her gaze and grinned, until he looked down and saw the intense look in her eyes. She almost forgot to breathe when their eyes met, her head coming closer to his face. He could feel her inching closer and he felt her low breath against his face. He realized his hand was still on her hip, so he took it away, but still felt a tickling sensation in his hand.

"Okay guys, that's great. One more then we are done."

Alex and Matt quickly snapped back to reality when they heard the photographer. Alex looked back to the camera and with one more click of the shutter they were done. Alex walked away a little too quickly to be casual and almost stumbled over in the high heels she wore. She caught herself before Matt could do anything.

"Alex, are you…?" asked Matt from behind her, but Alex cut him off with a false smile,

"Just need the loo!" she said quickly, moving towards the door. Matt wondered if it had anything to do with what had just happened. His hand still tingled from where it had rested against her hip, the soft fabric of her dress was emblazoned across his memory and he couldn't stop himself from wondering what the skin underneath must feel like. He had kissed her and touched her before on camera, of course, but there was something new about it now and he wasn't sure if he was just happy to see her after all these months or if maybe it was something more.


End file.
